The Sweetest Revenge
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: He found her broken, a hollow tortured shell of what once was. He vowed he would find the ones who did this to her and destroy them... But what happens when he finds out his brother was the cause of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this but I just needed to do something and this has what has consumed me. It will be an O/S for now, this is just a release from the others, a fracture of sanity. **

**Warning: this will be a very dark fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

The Captain – Peter's beast – started to rattle its cage and the chains that held him as he ran closer to the scents that Peter had come across on his way home. Something was calling to him to run, to free his beast and run as fast as he could.

Peter _knew _something dreadful was coming, something that was changing his life as he grew close to the smell of decayed flesh and old blood. It was something that made his stomach churn with an emotion he had long since forgotten.

Breaking through the last of the trees he saw a cabin, one that was recently made and very poorly at that. Peter cocked his head to the side and strained his hearing for any danger. When he heard none, he strode towards the door.

What he saw in the room made him sick to the core. It something even he had never seen before, never in both human and vampiric life. Not even with his years with Maria. It was something that he never wished to see ever again.

A woman – a vampiric woman – lay naked and dirty in the middle of a blood splattered room. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't just blood. Chunks of flesh coated the dirty ground as well as venom, tools hung on the wall and several bodies lay deteriorated – broken in ways that barely resembled humans – hazardless in one corner.

There were at least a dozen scents; none Peter recognised surrounding the area and the room itself. How he could smell them over the rotting flesh and the putrid smell of other human bodily excess eluded him.

"Ma'am?" Peter walked forward slowly; hands low and eyes downcast.

She didn't even flinch, nor move; nor make a sound. This bothered Peter; it disturbed him to the very depths of his black soul.

As slowly as he could he lowered to one knee and gently rolled the girl over. Choking, he felt sickened. Not by her, but by the vampires who did this to her. One side of her face was burnt, by the looks of it - it happened when she was a vampire; it would never heal now. Not that it mattered that much to Peter, the vampire was still beautiful.

He was enraged of course, he couldn't explain why but it was building up in him as he caught wind of the scents. Peter couldn't breathe as the fury boiled over allowing the Captain break free from its hold. He had found his mate and she was broken, burned, tortured. Her eyes were empty, nothing reflected back to him as looked into the depths of her murky black eyes.

"Are you here to kill me?" It was soft, so soft that if Peter wasn't next to her, he wouldn't have even heard it.

Holding back a snarl he shook his head no, it was odd the way his head jerked. The Captain so use to being confined was not used to controlling his soft vampiric body.

"No," even his voice was gruff.

"Then leave me. They will be back soon." She tells him, still not moving.

"I will not ever let them harm you," the Captain snarled; venom dripping down his chin.

"I've heard that before, vampires always lie." The Captain froze as the female let out a hollow laugh, it shocked him. From her smell she was only a couple of days old and she knew what she was. Cocking his head to the side he picked up the soft sound of footfalls on the barren earth.

A silent snarl on his lips he quickly; yet gently picked up the female and ran. He wouldn't be detected, he had no scent and even if they caught up to him – they wouldn't stand a chance.

He would kill them all before they could even land their sights on his female.

Yes HIS female, his mate.

The Captain grew with rage at the fact he found this beautiful scarred angel – his mate – tortured on his land, his grounds.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered again, her voice hollow and almost disappearing in the wind.

With a purr rumbling in his chest, he looked down at his scarred beauty. "Home"

He ran until his small home came into view, he came across this house long ago. After the wars and killed the couple who had lived in it. Peter of course had kept it up-to-date as time moved on and changed around him.

He had to adapt, his clothing, his speech – learning skills. Peter hated the modern world; he was so much worse than when he was human. More crime and wars, the loss of wildlife sickened him. Humanity had grown into vial creatures and lost their sense of honour and values.

Finding this female, his mate had only proved his point.

Fractured minds of today's world, when changed become monsters. Sure Peter was one, third feared in the world below his sire – The Major; the God of War.

"What is your name?" Captain asks, his voice rough yet softly spoken as he stares down at the small creature in his arms.

"I have no name; pet she called me… many more names… B I think… human memories fall short of my immortal reach of such thing." She whispers out in broken reach.

Fear had emitted from her at the question, Peter didn't know if it was him or something else.

"I am Peter," he rumbled out, opening the door to his home.

"Pe..t…ter" she utters, trying the name on her tongue. It made his heart soar, even if there was no emotion in it, she had uttered his name almost like a lovers caress, so soft.

"Yes, ma'am… Peter Whitlock" he tells her with a slight smile, laying her on the couch.

But that's when all hell broke loose and his scarred beauty awoke with a vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: short yes, I care not if it is. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this but I just needed to do something and this has what has consumed me. It will be an O/S for now, this is just a release from the others, a fracture of sanity.**

**Warning: this will be a very dark fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Pe..t…ter" she utters, trying the name on her tongue. It made his heart soar, even if there was no emotion in it, she had uttered his name almost like a lovers caress, so soft. _

_"Yes, ma'am… Peter Whitlock" he tells her with a slight smile, laying her on the couch._

_But that's when all hell broke loose and his scarred beauty awoke with a vengeance._

* * *

**3rd POV**

Bella lay on the cold ground numb, she had been changed by Victoria and a wicked raven haired bitch called Maria. The name struck a chord in her, one that built fury.

She had been tortured for over a year, many things had been done to her. But she never broke, not once. Never screamed, not even when that asshole that controlled fire burnt her face; forever scarring her.

That was yesterday, today was her being branded and left abused while they went to hunt. They had killed her family, her friends; even then she didn't break. Charlie told her to never give up, to never lose her spirit.

She didn't know their names or hers; forgetting them though the change. But they brought blurry images, the man holding her as she cried; raising her. The others they were in a building with many others, food lay on the table in front of them as white noise took over their voices.

She heard the footfalls on the earth outside; someone was coming. Someone new, maybe death was finally coming for her, Bella didn't know.

She waited for death, the angel of death to come take her. Feeling his rough warm hands on her flesh brought emotions to well up inside, as the hands rolled her over.

Bella's eyes burned as the light hit her eyes, causing the figure above her to be nothing but a black shadow. Though when adjusting she caught glimpses of him, scars – hundreds – littered his marble white flesh; yet she did not fear him. His hair a sandy-brown; with eyes of the darkest crimson.

Hope died, he was a vampire. Maybe it was another one to come take her, to punish her for being a bad pet.

"Are you here to kill me?" she pondered hopefully, numb.

His motions were jerky; maybe death came in a snatch body?

"No" he growled low, the words awkward on his tongue.

She told him to leave, resigned to her fate. Though the male's reaction brought on memories she long thought she forgot. He made her a promise, one that had been broken before and she stated to him as such.

Bella drifted off, her vision unfocused as she crawled to the back of her mind. She knew she was being carried, thinking it was Victoria and her bitches – she stayed. Only when she felt the cool breeze and the smell of fresh air did Bella speak.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered again; curious

"Home"

Bella was confused, she had no home. He surely didn't mean his home? Maybe she was to be a pet for this stranger like Victoria.

The small home was pristine; it wasn't like the shack she was in; specially made for her. No this home looked like a true home, furniture, lighting of the sorts and many other things.

"What is your name?" the male asked her once more, causing memories to flood through her brain. But they were too quick; she remembers only pain from her human life. No names but the ones who hurt her.

"I have no name; pet she called me… many more names… B I think… human memories fall short of my immortal reach of such thing." She struggled out; her fear of never knowing her name strikes her.

"I am Peter," he rumbled out, opening the door to his home. Bella marvelled the inside, she was fearful of making the place dirty and of being punished.

"Pe..t…ter" she utterd, trying his name on her tongue. It was a familiar name, one she has heard in passing and spoken by the she bitches. Who was this man?

"Yes, ma'am… Peter Whitlock" she could hear the pride in his voice at his name. But she was furious; her body tensing.

Bella allowed her beast to be set free, her lips pulled over her teeth as she roared. Flipping, her eyes take in the man once more, he was tall, eyes a vibrant crimson. But his face morphed, hair growing; lightening… Strong jaw line softened and eyes once crimson now a brilliant gold.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she snarled out, attacking.

Peter was stunned as he dodged her. She was quick and didn't go for the obvious kill like many newborns did.

"Sug' you need to calm down. I didn't do anything." Peter stressed as he dodged her enraged form and claw like hands.

"Don't lie to me, you and your family caused this!" she snarls at the man she thought to be Jasper.

"I don't have a family… I live alone… Take a deep breath, you will smell no scent!" Peter urged her, he was confused, his gift not even working to tell him what was happening.

Isabella shook her head, breathing in she was indeed confused.

There were no scents and the male – Jasper – or Peter indeed had no scent. She remembered Jasper smelling of leather and honey. Shaking her head she screamed, she was confused, so confused.

"What did you do to Peter?" she snarled as she looked at the male once more, her hands gripping her head tightly.

"I am Peter" he tells her strongly, confused.

"No… YOU ARE NOT! DON'T LIE TO ME JASPER!" she snarled once more before attacking.

* * *

**A/N: It is Victoria, I have made it clear. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: this will be a very dark fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Previously,_

"_What did you do to Peter?" she snarled as she looked at the male once more, her hands gripping her head tightly. _

"_I am Peter" he tells her strongly, confused. _

"_No… YOU ARE NOT! DON'T LIE TO ME JASPER!" she snarled once more before attacking._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The name that spewed from her lips shocked Peter to the core; so much that he didn't even deflect her attack.

Her teeth sunk into the soft tissue of his shoulder, snapping him from the stunned state he was in with a snarl. No matter if she was his mate or not; being bitten just royally pissed him off.

His hands shot to her head, one grasped the back of her neck while the other pried open her jaw. With a snarl he flipped her over and pinned her, snarling in her face.

She bucked wildly under him, spitting venom as she cursed the very being that gave him life. He didn't know what his brother, his sire – Jasper – had done but sooner or later he would find out. Peter knew, like the before at the cabin that what he would be told will send his beast into a rage.

"STOP!" he snarls, snapping his teeth in her face, freezing the newborn. Her eyes dark and murky, lips pulled back to expose her gleaming teeth.

"Look at me! Really look at me!" Peter snarled again, his voice loud and strong; the one of the Captain.

Isabella froze and really looked - the face above her changing from the one she hated to Peter. His eyes were dark but the red was still there.

"Oh god…" she choked out, taking in the new fresh scar on his shoulders; amongst the others. She wasn't afraid of them, but afraid of her punishment.

"Shh… It doesn't hurt." Peter lied; he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't lie, I know how much a bite hurts" she whimpered, her eyes looking down her body as much as she could.

Peter following her eyes glanced down, she was still naked, very much so. But her flesh was covered with bites, hundreds of them that the only smooth part of her skin was her feet and right side of her face.

A whimper brought him out of his rage, his lips were bared back and venom had dripped down his chin and onto her flesh.

"Sorry suga' I don't like seeing you so hurt." He growled out, he was still furious and he wanted to know why Jasper had been part of this... or how he could be a part of this.

Sure, both Peter and Jasper were cruel sick bastards but they were southern gentlemen before that and foremost. Harm against a female, sickened them both. But harm like this against a female, to be tortured, tormented, bitten, burned and god knows what else; was a big no and Peter couldn't stomach it.

"What am I to you? You just met me, you don't know me. Why should I trust you Peter Whitlock, it is your sire's family who caused all this." She snarled at him, Peter let go and jumped back from her like being burned.

His eyes were bugged as he watched the female stand. He took the time to take her in, no her body – but her face.

Her hair was brown, that much he could tell under the dirt and blood. It was matted and slightly short and long. Her eyes were round, narrow nose and high cheekbones; her lips the top slightly fuller than the bottom were stained pink.

He knew her… he knew her face in a way.

"Bella!" her name spewed from his mouth in shock, causing her head to snap to him; glare fixed on her face.

"You know of me? You know the name that barely sticks… it registers that is my name, but it doesn't feel like my name." Isabella spoke sharp, her wording still confused much like a typical newborns.

"I know of you yes… Slightly, you know who I am by Jasper; my sire. I am not what he says in a way; he hasn't seen me since Alice had found him. We have spoken a few times since then; the last time was when you were human still." Peter let out in a growl, he was still pissed.

"Did you know what they did to me? What your sire had caused?" she snapped, "I am this, a chew toy for vampires an before that – a blood bag! That asshole Cullen left me, left me cold and alone in the forest with Victoria wanting my head. Jasper attacked me, one drop of blood and he attacked. Maria played a message that Jasper didn't care! That they should do whatever they wanted to the human!"

The roar that left Peter's lips shattered the windows and shook the house. He was beyond furious, the Captain wanted to go slaughter those fucking squirrel sucking assholes for what they have done. He couldn't believe what he heard, maybe that fucking diet finally made the Major loose his marbles.

But Peter wanted to know the truth - not from her - but from him.

"I am not like them, do not fear me." Peter told her when he sees her flinch at his growl.

"It is a habit, anger comes punishment." Bella shrugged, sniffing; she took in the scent of lavender and mint.

"Who else stays here?" she asked nervous, she knew Peter didn't have a scent.

Peter took the chance of topic change and answered, "That would be Charlotte; she was a friend from the war. She doesn't live here now but with her mate, a nomad and a friend."

Shaking his head he gestures her to follow him. Leading the way to one of the rooms on the other side of the cabin he opened the door, looking anywhere but the naked female.

"You can have her old room, uh; she left some clothing here too. It might be a bit small but I do believe she left some shorts and tanks… If you feel uncomfortable in them, you can wear some of mine till I can get you some." He stated, scratching the back of his neck.

Isabella looked around the bare room, it was nice. She didn't remember what she liked but the old rustic style room seemed relaxing. Much better than the cabin she had been in for the past year. Looking down, she remembered she was naked, jumping slightly she dashed to the bathroom with a thank you.

Peter let out a chuckle and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

"Oh and Bella… If you want to go hunting after you are changed I can take you." He called out, unnecessary but still a habit.

Soon it will be time to find out more, once his mate is sated. Yes, he _will _find out soon.

* * *

**A/N: :)**

**Please Review**

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**I also wanna thank Speklez for her amazing brain and ideas that I can incorporate into my stories, THANK YOU! So I suggest to check her work out!**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. Torture scene a head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Peter let out a chuckle and closed the door behind him as he left the room. _

_"Oh and Bella… If you want to go hunting after you are changed I can take you." He called out, unnecessary but still a habit. _

_Soon it will be time to find out more, once his mate is sated. Yes, he will find out soon._

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Isabella stood in the bathroom, her naked form being illuminated by the condescend light that buzzed above her head, sometimes flickering.

Her hands trailed her body as shame and disgust welled in her. She was scarred, very much so and it horrified her. A small whimper escapes her lips as her right hands thumb traces the V that was on her stomach, so crudely cut in with venom.

_The room was dark and dank, the smell of flesh and things that she couldn't described were overwhelming Bella. Pain wracked through her body, like lava through her veins as the venom seared and changed her humanity to the immortal body of a vampire. _

_It was almost done; she could feel her heart speed up with the agonizing burn before giving its last few beats. _

_"Oh look, my pet is finally done." The woman, Victoria – her mistress – cooed sickly as she leered over her frame. _

_It took all she had to struggle against the hands and chains that bound her. Only when there was a sharp slap to her face, and nails digging into her arms and legs did she stop. _

_"You will be a good pet." Victoria sneered, her hands glistening with venom – as she licked them. _

_"Fuck you!" She spat out to her mistress. Was she even her mistress? Isabella gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw to stop the scream as Victoria pushed her fingers slowly into her stomach. _

_"You will break! You filthy little shit, I will make you scream and beg me to stop!" Victoria snarled before ripping her hand out and doing it again when the wounds healed. _

_Isabella let her mind to her happy place as she felt her skin being clawed at. That was until she felt something that didn't feel like vampire fingers, her eyes snapped open and to her stomach in horror. _

_There in Victoria's hand was a grey furry thing, it was twisted and morphed in a way that it made her want to be sick. Half of the hand and two fingers were human; the rest a beast. _

_"Oh does that hurt? Do you like my new toy? Your mistress Maria found this just for you. You see pet, this is a werewolf claw, a true child of the moon." Victoria purred as she sliced another line down Isabella's stomach. _

_"There! Do you like it?" She giggled while pointing to the now V shape cut in her stomach. "You are now mine forever, part of my venom and my mark!" _

"Bella!" Peter's frantic voice called to her.

"Bella, you are safe… she isn't here." He whispered as her eyes snapped open. She was now dressed in his button down, his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled, shaking her head.

"What happened?" He asked concerned; he had to know.

"She marked me, the V just brought the memory to me…" she trailed off, her hand rubbing where the V was over the thin cloth.

It took all Peter had to swallow the snarl that was about to escape his lips, his mate had been branded.

"Bella, we need to talk… I know I am a stranger to you and a male, but I cannot hurt you, nor will I. I was raised a southern gentleman and it will be a cold day in hell I would hurt a lady like they did to you." Peter told her when he saw her eyes narrow in on his hands and torso in the mirror.

"I know… I feel slightly safe with you...I can't say I am not scared, but I trust you somewhat…" she whispered with a frown.

"Can you tell me everything - everything from the beginning? As much as you can remember," He asked her softly, hopefully.

"Just… Let me get clean and then I will… as much as I can remember." Bella replied, her voice far away as her eyes watched Peter's scarred chest heave with unneeded air. She was fearful because the scars meant he was deadly, that he has killed hundreds and still he stands before her.

"Okay… Just... Okay." He sighed out before leaving the room.

It took an hour for Bella to rid herself of a year's worth of grime and blood. Her body was clean and alabaster white once more. Though now she could see all her scars, even the ones from her human life that could not be cleansed by the burn. Her hair though was what shocked her, it was long and short in length, only selected few ringlets cascaded down her back, the ones untouched by fire or clippers by being matted for so long.

Touching the scar on her face she turned and left the room, there was no way to fix it and even in the dark she would still see the scar.

"You are doing well for a newborn." Peter breathed out surprised as he caught her standing by the window. He hadn't heard her leave the room, nor come so close to him.

"I have learnt to control myself; a year's worth of torture can do that to someone." She replied shortly, her voice still barely above a whisper.

Peter sighed slightly before pulling bags of blood from a secret fridge that was disguised as a hatch.

"Here, drink these." He told her, chucking the bags to her awaiting surprised hand.

"I know I said I will take you hunting, but we haven't discussed what food preference you might have." He told her, much to her relief.

"I don't want to kill innocents." Bella replied, ripping the second bag open and downing the contents in a few gulps. She felt better, stronger than before; even if the blood tasted funny and cold.

"That's okay, I am the same. I have killed my fare share, but as soon as I left the wars I only chose scum; rapists and murderers of the like." Peter told her with a smile as he walked to the lounge. He couldn't help but felt better too as he saw that her eyes were no longer black cloudy pools of onyx but muted red.

"Now, I know this will be hard Suga' but if you need to stop you can." Peter told her softly as Bella sat on the other couch across from him.

Nodding she took a deep breath and began her tale.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**I also want to thank Speklez for her amazing brain and ideas that I can incorporate into my stories, THANK YOU! So I suggest checking her work out!**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_That's okay, I am the same. I have killed my fair share, but as soon as I left the wars I only chose scum; rapists and murderers of the like." Peter told her with a smile as he walked to the lounge. He couldn't help but felt better too as he saw that her eyes were no longer black cloudy pools of onyx but muted red. _

"_Now, I know this will be hard Suga' but if you need to stop you can." Peter told her softly as Bella sat on the other couch across from him. _

_Nodding she took a deep breath and began her tale._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Victoria roared as she saw the door of the cabin open, her pet was gone and someone had taken her. She knew though she hadn't broken the bitch, but she was smart enough not to move; she learnt that lesson the hard way.

"It seems you have failed at keeping your pet locked up, Victoria." Maria clicked her tongue – furious; as she stopped next to the incompetent woman.

"I did no such thing; someone had taken her!" she snarled in a reply as she pointed at the foot tracks in the ground.

Maria snarled in reply, her hand connecting with Victoria's cheek like a snake to its prey, causing a cry to fall from her lips as she crashed against the ground.

"You don't leave a guard you foolish woman! I needed that stupid brat alive and in my grasp! She knows where my major is and now some vampire has taken her!" Maria snarled furiously before inhaling a deep breath.

She was furious and somewhat pleased when Maria realized there was no scent. It seems her Major's Captain lived nearby and has taken custody of the vampire she wanted. Though she was pleased, Maria was terrified, that human was powerful and now that she is a vampire and in the hands of a man who could not lose a battle; she was indeed terrified.

"She was taken by the Captain. You are truly a foolish woman." Maria spat once more and clicked her fingers.

Two men stepped forward from the shadows and bowed.

"Run a perimeter and check for signs of marking a vampire marking their territory." Maria ordered sharply, the two men nodded before quickly disappearing into the night.

"You are no longer in command of the mission, I am taking full control. That human and now a vampire is very valuable, she holds a power I so desperately need." Maria stated with a glare as she looked down at the quivering mass of granite skin.

Victoria looked up at her sire with shame, though she had done what she thought was right, she put too much trust in her pathetic pet.

She failed her maker, and now because she is gone and for what she had done, there was no way to find _Isabella _since she had killed her sires in a rage. Because of that, she cannot be.

She knew keeping one alive would have been an idea, but her fury took over when she saw her pet changing on the ground screaming as they took her.

"I am sorry I have failed you so Mistress." Victoria stated as she rose to her feet from the ground. Her legs shaky as she squirmed under Maria's glare.

"If you want to seek revenge for James you must o as I say from this point on!" Maria snarled before turning to the now returned men. "_What?" _

Both men flinched as they hesitated, neither wanted to be on the end of her wrath. So with one deep breath Miguel stepped forward and bowed lower, steeling himself for what is to come.

"There is an obvious amount that this is a vampire's land, two scents we picked up along with blood trails and dead game. We are somewhat on the outer edges of their land." Miguel stuttered out waiting for the pain to come.

Maria snarled and faced one of her so called children with fury. Her hands shot out like a viper and ripped the incompetent's arms off before she smacked her with them.

Victoria let out a whimper and a hiss as she felt her limbs being removed from her body.

"_You WILL find her, bring her to me! I will be creating an army to destroy that family for you!" _Maria snarled out once more as she chucked the arms in disgust at her feet.

They were not in the Captain's territory but one that belonged to two vampires. Yes, she could kill them easily but she needed to be under the radar from the Volturi and the Major. Soon she will have enough soldiers and only then will she let him know that she is coming for him.

"Miguel, you and Harrison go and fetch me humans to change… They better be top quality unlike the last batch." Maria ordered, her nose turning up at the end. The last batch of newborns was useless and uncontrollable due to their handling of being captured.

"Yes Mistress." He bowed before jerking his head for the other male to follow him and took off in a random direction.

"Now Victoria, what should I do with you for now hmm?" Maria hummed out in question as she sneered down at the red head.

"Whatever it pleases you to do." Victoria uttered as her gift went haywire, she knew there was no escape for what was to come.

Maria hummed pleased at the answer; it seems her pet knows where she stands as well.

"Joseph, rip her apart and bring her with us." Maria ordered in a sigh.

"Aye Mistress," a large burley red headed man stepped from the trees and bowed before doing what was ordered of him.

Victoria screamed as she felt her libs being removed, one by one and slowly.

"Quickly Joseph, quickly." Maria snapped at the brute before turning on her foot and taking off into the darkened forest towards Texas; plans forming in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Here is just a little insight on what is happening with the others. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**I also want to thank Speklez for her amazing brain and ideas that I can incorporate into my stories, THANK YOU! So I suggest checking her work out!**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Aye Mistress," a large burley red headed man stepped from the trees and bowed before doing what was ordered of him. _

_Victoria screamed as she felt her libs being removed, one by one and slowly. _

"_Quickly Joseph, quickly." Maria snapped at the brute before turning on her foot and taking off into the darkened forest towards Texas; plans forming in her mind._

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Peter felt the rage burst as she showed him all her scars and the story of how she got them. The one on her chest was the most gruesome of the lot; it's amazing that she is even capable of being sane.

"_This… This one was the worst…" Bella points to the one on her chest; it was a star-like scar that seemed to indent and cling to her, forming around the muscle and bone. _

"_What happened?" Peter asks with a wince, he didn't want to know but he did at the same time. It was fuel you see, a memory log that built his rage and knowledge on what to inflict on who did this to her. _

"_It was a punishment, not only for me but for the Cullen's. Victoria seemed to think because they and I stole her love from her, I shouldn't ever have the knowledge I might not as well; theoretically speaking…" She trails off, waiting for Peter's reaction. _

_Peter sat rigid on the chair, his eyes locked on the scar as the sense of to bring up whatever he had in his stomach churned away. This he didn't want to know, why would he? He has heard of no such thing to happen and let the poor soul to live. _

_"She… She ri…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. _

_"Yes… She ripped my heart from my chest." _

That sentence alone made Peter sick to the core and furious all in one. The Captain was in his head building a pyre for each man and woman who had hurt his mate, singing as he went; a sick sinister smirk on his face.

The sound of footfalls crunching on the bracken land caused the Captain to go into defence. His arm yanking his mate behind him; hand on her hip.

Bella was confused by the man protecting her from on comers. This she didn't understand, sure he said she was his mate - but she had been told that many times before and still that lead her to here. She didn't know what to do or how to act; because in her experience for the past year – every man had hurt her.

As the footfalls grew close, Peter let out a roar that sent birds flocking to the sky and the footfalls to stop.

"Peter!" the voice was astonished.

The Captain snarled slightly before standing tall and rigid but still on defence, wrapping one arm around his mate and pulling her flush against his back.

"Charlotte. Randall." He greeted the two as they stepped slowly into the yard, one pair of eyes wide in horror.

"Captain, I mean no harm; nor my mate." The woman spoke, her frame relaxing and turning submissive, the male following her actions.

Bella was scared; there were more people here than she was comfortable with. The female she knew, her face and scent was all over the place; the male as well. But she didn't trust them, she barely trusted the man that held her close to him – protecting her.

"Some warning would have been good. Tell me Charlotte, why come so abruptly to my home in a quick alarming pace; scaring my mate and pissing me off?" the voice of the captain cut through the air like ice.

Charlotte and Randall were shocked, their eyes zeroing in on the small feet behind him. Breathing in slightly they couldn't smell a soul, for Peter that isn't a surprise; but they should have smelt the girl.

Bowing lower, Charlotte answered. "We caught wind of… of the cuntpire and her army. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

The roar that followed her statement would have – if she and her mate were human – piss themselves.

"She will find me… You should have just left me there." Bella whimpered, almost collapsing in fear and guilt. Worried, the Captain turned his back on the two and pulled her close to him, a purr erupting from his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"No, I would have never left you there for that treatment… I will keep you safe, we will keep you safe." The Captain purred out, gesturing to the other two.

Glancing at each other, Charlotte and Randall knew they were now pulled into something big, something that could possibly change their lives.

"Ay' Lass, we will help." Randall spoke in a crude, mock Irish lit that caused Bella to let out a small laugh.

"I'm Bella." She whispered ever so soft, Peter still wasn't sure if it was by choice or by damage from the burn. But he had heard her scream before and spoke above a whisper, it wasn't for long and if it was; her voice turned husky and gravelly.

"I'm Randall, this be my mate Charlotte." He replied calm and soft, his eyes still downcast and palms out. He could tell she was a newborn and the scars that littered her flesh were not done by war - but by punishment and he didn't want to scare her.

"Come in side, we have much to discuss." Peter ordered, his eyes scanning the tree line like a hawk. He was unsure; he usually had his gift to help him on such things – even though he couldn't control by will – it usually popped up to warn him. Though, ever since he had found his mate, his gift had not worked at all.

As Isabella got a good look at the woman – Charlotte – she began to relax ever so slightly and tense at the same time, it was an odd feeling. She could see the scars, much like the ones who had hurt her so, but she had ones like her as well.

Tentatively she stepped out of Peters grasp; her hand outstretched towards Charlotte. Her body was still hidden behind Peter by her own choice and touched a scar on Charlotte's collar bone.

"You have one like mine." It was a mixture of relief and horror. She felt guilty for the relief, because this woman, who looked so fragile, had suffered the same punishment as she.

Charlotte winced as she felt the girls' finger trace the scar, but was horrified at the words she spoke. It was the submissive bite, one that was painful; like going through the change over again.

"Yes, I was punished several times by my sires sire." She replied calmly, forcing her eyes not to widen as the girl stepped out from behind her brother. Her body littered with scars and burns of all kinds, her face being the worst of the burns, ones by a gift of another immortal.

"Sweet lord sweetheart, what happened to you?" she gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. She couldn't hold it back as all kinds of images flashed in her mind.

The things that this child has suffered through were shocking and sickening. Fury built up in the pit of her stomach the more she took in.

Then and there, Charlotte swore to protect her and kill all those who do her harm.

* * *

**A/N: Short and dark I know. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I don't know how the story will go on from here, I am rather pissed off at Peter. I saw BD 2 and the man didn't utter one word!**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,  
_

_"Sweet lord sweetheart, what happened to you?" she gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. She couldn't hold it back as all kinds of images flashed in her mind._

_The things that this child has suffered through were shocking and sickening. Fury built up in the pit of her stomach the more she took in._

_Then and there, Charlotte swore to protect her and kill all those who do her harm._

* * *

**3rd POV**

Peter hissed at Charlotte in warning, causing Randall to let out his own. It was something he wished he didn't do but couldn't control it at the same time; it was a vampire's natural instinct to warn the threat to their mate.

"It's okay Randall, I'm sorry Peter. I should know better." Charlotte states apologetically to her brother, she did know better to ask such questions to a newly mated vampire.

"I was tortured for a year." Bella tells her warily. "I was human at the time."

"By Maria!?" Charlotte gasps horrified, she knew the things Maria was capable of.

"Yes, and… others."

"I can explain it to them… that is if you don't mind?" Peter asked his mate, he didn't want her to tell her horror filled tales and relive them.

Looking up at the man who saved her she nodded, she felt a new appreciation to him for this fact. She was strong but it doesn't mean she wanted to live through it all again.

Peter nodded before brushing her hair away from her shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. He knew it made her uncomfortable and that he needed to explain what he did before because when he moved her behind him, he felt her stiffen and her fear to resurface.

"Char, Randall. Let's go outside and I will explain… But I need to warn you both… You won't like it one bit and any rage you feel; save it for later." He warned his closest friends, before he gestured to outside.

Isabella sighed as they left the house, the tension was still thick in the air but she was a lot more relaxed that there was a wall between them and her.

She managed to tune out their words and all the sound around her as she receded into the depths of her mind. She didn't know how to feel about Peter; he had saved her, removed her from her hell. But he told her she was his mate - a thing she has been told over and over before.

There was something there though; she could feel his truth but everything in her screamed that she shouldn't trust him. So far she has been able to ignore that - he hasn't tried anything that made her uncomfortable or misleading so far, the only time he has truly frightened her was when he grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his back.

Bella was surely confused when he didn't turn around to bite her or worse, but he protected her from the strangers - his family.

She watched as Charlotte almost collapsed in her mate's arms that stood rigid, his eyes black as coal. Bella knew what Peter was telling them as soon as Charlotte's whole form shook with fury, the part where Jasper was involved. That name still haunts her; his words effective and were the ones that shook her to the core nearly breaking her.

It had been him to tell her she was worth it, another lie. It was something she lived by before this, that she was worth it. Now she knew better and she knew that Peter and those two were going to hurt him, they will go against their sire to avenge her.

Peter cocked his head to the side as he felt the familiar tingle in the back of his neck. This was the first time he was able to use it since he found Bella and it shocked him mildly.

"What is it?" Charlotte asks through clenched teeth.

"Hmm... Nothing." he hummed before turning and heading back into the house. He had told them of the story - even the one that made him sick to the core.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he stopped at her side. "Bella?"

"Hmm? Sorry I was thinking." Bella replied warily. She didn't know how to respond to him.

"Are you sure?" Peter's eyes trailed over her form looking for injury of some kind. He knew something was wrong, something that both he and the Captain could sense but couldn't find.

"I think... that we need to have a talk Peter." Bella sighed out, turning to look at him.

Frowning he nodded, swallowing the venom that lodged in his throat.

"Okay. The lounge?" he asked, gesturing to the front.

Nodding Bella quickly moved to stand in front of the large window in the lounge. Taking an unneeded breath Peter moved to sit on the couch, his eyes slightly unfocused. He knew they needed to talk, but he didn't know why they needed to talk or what is about to be said.

"Explain to me what the signs of a mate are. How do you know I am yours?" She starts, shocking him.

"I have a gift, of sorts. I just know things; I get little titbits telling me of such... But the Captain - my inner beast knew you were ours the moment he saw you. I guess its instinct really, females don't feel it as much as the men because their instinct is... how do I say this without being an asshole...?" he trails off, begging for the answer.

"Females are built different; the men are closer to their beast then us. We - as bad as it may seem - are the weaker sex in some cases." Charlotte explained calmly, narrowing her eyes at Peter ever so slightly, men just couldn't explain this.

"So we cannot recognise our mates then?" Bella asked sharply, her eyes never leaving Peter's face.

"Oh no! That isn't what I was saying. We can still recognise them to some degree, but they will know right away. We take longer to sense it, you feel calm with Peter right?" Charlotte asks Bella, causing her to nod.

"That's because you know deep down he can't hurt you, that he is your mate. I was like that with Randall. It took Peter years to be able to even glance my way without me breaking into either sobs caused by fear or rage. Randall came along and I was calmer, my relaxed." She tells her, looking up at Randall at the end.

Bella cocked her head to the side, she could understand somewhat. Even when in fear Edward never soothed her, she was always afraid. Peter, she knew he would protect her till his last dying breath.

"What else?"

"Then, the more you are with him; to get to know him... You will feel the electric spark; it is like a slow pleasurable burn that makes you think you truly are alive once more." Charlotte explained with a soft smile, patting the hand of her mate that rested on her shoulder.

"Then when time comes to... sex. When you finally are ready to become his mate, to give him your everything and he to mark you... That's a feeling I can't describe. It is like you share the same heart, that your mate is the missing piece to your soul and you will be complete.

"Okay... Okay, I think I understand." Bella states, looking at Peter; her head still cocked to the side.

"So what do we do now?" Charlotte asks, her eyes focused on Peter.

"I know this will make you uncomfortable Bella, but we need all the help we can get... Char, call Garrett, we need his help; tell him to bring Kate as well." Peter added on the end quickly when he saw her shoulders tense.

"Why do we need them?" Bella asked in a slight hiss.

Peter couldn't help but cringe as the words flowed out of his mouth - rubbing the bite she gave him - he knew it was going to piss her off. "Because Suga' not only is Garrett a skilled fighter, his mate Kate knows exactly where to find Laurent."

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* well… After seeing BD 2 Garrett has stepped up into my main list… Peter… I was thoroughly disappointed.**

**Please Review**

**E**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I don't know how the story will go on from here, I am rather pissed off at Peter. I saw BD 2 and the man didn't utter one word!**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Why do we need them?" Bella asked in a slight hiss._

_Peter couldn't help but cringe as the words flowed out of his mouth - rubbing the bite she gave him - he knew it was going to piss her off. "Because Suga' not only is Garrett a skilled fighter, his mate Kate knows exactly where to find Laurent."_

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

At the mention of the name Isabella retreated to her room with a whimper. Laurent was the one that delivered her to Victoria and partook in some of her tortures.

She didn't know how to react; she knew he could never hurt her but still. Peter knew someone who knew Laurent, someone personally close to him and it disturbed her. Could she trust them?

Something told her yes, but then her own instincts screamed to run, to hide, to fight. She wouldn't be a victim anymore, she was stronger now; but that still didn't stop her in her torture game.

Sighing Bella did the only thing she could do as she watched out the window; she locked her mind down waiting for what was soon to come.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Peter? She doesn't seem comfortable with us here, what would she think of two others?" at the question, Peter turned and looked at Charlotte.

Sighing heavily he flopped into the large chair, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I know, I hate it just as much Char but it needs to be done. These fuckers along with the others need to die; they will never stop looking for her." He sighs out sharply, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand in frustration.

"Fine, but maybe think about what you are going to do with your mate Peter. She is a newborn; she has been tortured by men _and _women. She doesn't trust us and I see she hardly trusts you too." Charlotte snarls, she had instantly felt protective of the girl and didn't want her to suffer more.

"I know, don't you think I know? I can see her mistrust in me, I can see she is waiting for me to attack her; hurt her… to… to…" he chokes out before kicking the small table, sending it flying into the wall.

Randall watching the altercation stood to protect his mate as he saw the eyes of the Captain begin to creep back over Peter's vibrant red ones.

Jasper was well known and feared in the vampiric world, both for his gift and his skills. But the Captain, everyone feared the captain more so, never surviving after one of his rages. The Captain had wiped out many cities, many army's by the Majors side and he never lost a battle.

"We will protect her too, but maybe you should have asked if she was okay with more people." I bravely stated.

"I know, but I still have to call them… my gift gave me that much info." Peter grunts as he stands and walks outside. It was a thing he learnt long ago; never ignore the information his gift gives.

Sighing, Peter looks up to his mate's room and sucks in a sharp breath as he sees the eyes from the cabin. So tortured; empty. He was the cause of this, but it was needed to be done, in the long run.

Fishing the phone from his pocket, he held the five button until it dialled Garrett's number. He hated mobile phones with a passion; he hated the touch ones even more. They never registered his fingers because of the temperature or some bullshit.

"_Peter, for you to call me there must be something wrong." _Garrett chuckled as he answered right away.

Grunting, Peter thought of what to say. His gift was at a loss right now and this indicated something was wrong to Garrett.

"Garrett, you and your mate need to come out. Make sure no one knows and not even that seer bitch or the fucking mindreader know of your plans. Storms a brewing and I need yours and Kate's aid, I do not know what to do." Peter sighed out sharply, his voice cold and tactic as many ideas formed.

Garrett was stunned as was his mate as they stared at the little hunk of plastic in disbelief. They didn't know if they heard correctly or not but if Peter was in trouble they will help. After all he has been there plenty of times to help them, to save them.

"_Okay Peter, but what has happened?" _Kate replied softly this time, her Russian accent peaking in her worry.

"I found my mate and she's been… you will see when you arrive. Call before you come so I can warn her, she is frightened of vampires… both male and female." Peter manages to get out through a choke and a growl.

Kate and Garrett shared a look of understanding and horror, they knew something bad had happened to Peter's mate and the storm that's coming has something to do with her. God help the poor souls who dare try to cross The Captain.

"_What about Jasper?" _a snarl escaped Peter's chest at the mention of his fucking poor excuse for a sire.

"_He_ is to blame." With that he hung up and punched a large tree within arm's reach, sending it crashing to the ground.

Things were so wrong; something just didn't sit right with him when it came to his sire. Though his gift was failing to work, due to his mate… he knew that.

"When will they be here?" the flat voice of his mate caused him to jump.

Isabella watched as Peter tore himself apart inside with various degrees of emotions. She had heard the whole phone call and she knew that Peter was torn between calling for help or risking her. Shaking her head she looked at his stunned face.

Rubbing his face with the palm of his hand he sighs, "Soon, maybe a day or two."

Nodding Isabella replied. "I will be in my room until then; I wish not to be disturbed. I need to think everything through."

With that she pivoted on her right foot and strode to her room. She was confused and angry, everything she hasn't dealt with for the past year until meeting Peter. All she wanted to be was numb again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. **

**Ellie **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Nodding Isabella replied. "I will be in my room until then; I wish not to be disturbed. I need to think everything through." _

_With that she pivoted on her right foot and strode to her room. She was confused and angry, everything she hasn't dealt with for the past year until meeting Peter. All she wanted to be was numb again._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Kate and Garrett arrived right on time; showing up at the crack of dawn of the second day. If Garrett was anything, punctual was one of them.

They arrived silently, swiftly and greeted by Randall and Charlotte. Their faces ones of worry as they took in Peter's still form. His head was rested on the couch, eyes locked onto the whitewash ceiling above him; nothing but sadness and hopelessness radiated him.

They could sense a vampire above them, right above Peter was sitting.

"Ever know the feeling of utter hopelessness? My mate, my beautiful scarred mate is in pain, she is frightened of everyone – of me – but I cannot do a thing to help her pain. I have half the mind to walk her in the fire myself, just to sooth her pain, rid her of the agony she so holds and remembers." Peter's voice was soft, hollow. It shocked the fuck out of Kate and Garrett, they had yet to hear the story and now they wish they would never have to.

"Then I have half the mind to hunt my sire, my brother and my major for his part in her pain, her torture. To rip the very muscle from his bones and feed them to the flames; leaving his head for last so he can feel each piece smouldering and charcoaling into ash." He sighs, turning his black eyes onto them.

"Jasper?" Garrett blurted horrified. He knew he was to blame somewhat but, for him to… no it was unthinkable.

_The Major was ruthless and sometimes heartless but now? He wouldn't do such a thing… or would he? _Garrett thought.

"Yes, he gave Maria what she wanted – a human plaything." Peter spat, the words of his sire churning in his head.

Garrett stumbled back into the chair behind him as he took in Peters words. His mate was brought in this life with cruelty and that was never a good thing, cruelty brought instability; which lead to insanity then death. But Garrett and Kate would not tell or even utter that to Peter; no one would.

"So what is it you need from us?" Kate asks, trying to change the subject. She knew somewhat, he needed their help but for what.

"Laurent was the one who delivered Bella to Maria and that red headed bitch." Peter spat angrily, causing Kate and Garrett to still.

"But Laurent was with Irena for the whole time?" Kate states unsure, she didn't know why she was defending the fucker. She along with the whole family hated Laurent, all except Irena who thought he was her mate.

"No, Laurent went off on his own for a month remember, sweetheart?" Garrett hisses, his hands splintering the chair beneath his fingers.

Kate nodded and grasped the window pane in front of her, she was furious indeed but she was torn. Help Peter and hurt her sister or… she didn't even want to think of the consequences of becoming between the Captain and Laurent.

"He said he was helping an old friend…" Kate whispered her voice almost a hiss.

"Yes, helping an old friend beat and torture a human girl who was defenceless." Charlotte hissed, her eyes shooting to the room above worried.

"But Irena… She thinks Laurent is her mate…" Kate mumbled torn once more.

"I DON'T CARE!" Peter snarled, his rage boiling over once more. He didn't care that Laurent had a mate and that it was one of the succubus sisters, all he cared about was the woman up in the room above silently staring at her reflection. "He will suffer for the pain he caused; we _will also _deal with my backstabbing sire too."

"I will help you Pete, you know my stance on this and what they did." Garrett states seriously, his body still stiff.

"Kate, I do understand but I just don't care for Irena's feelings." Peter tells her calmly, his eyes piercing though the window out into the night.

"I understand and I agree." Kate whispers, her thoughts buzzing with rage and sadness. She didn't want that man in her coven, one who could do such a thing to someone. She didn't trust him, never did.

"Thank you." The new voice caused Kate's and Garrett's eyes to snap to the stairs quickly, doing everything they couldn't not to gasp or growl at the scars that marred her flesh. Both of them felt sick, she was young; a mere teen…

"No need to thank us, we will gladly help destroy those who have hurt you." Garrett whispers calmly, his voice still clipped with rage.

Snapping his eyes to Peter, Garret spoke. "He is in Denali, arrived a few weeks ago."

"What is your plan to go about this?" Randall asks from near the kitchen, he stayed silent as they filled in Garrett and Kate on what had happened.

"We will go; say we were popping in for a visit. Take him out." Peter explains calmly, his eyes still trained on Isabella. "You can come, help destroy the man who delivered you."

Isabella thought for a moment, her instincts screaming at her to run. But her need and want for revenge was overpowering it, she needed to do this. She needed to face the fucker who had delivered her to a year's worth of agony.

"I will come, I need to do this…" she trails off.

Peter cocked his head to the side as little titbits of information leaked into his mind. His gift only working when she trusted him somewhat, it confused him very much.

"We will leave soon then, you need to hunt Suga'" Peter whispers as he slowly made his way towards his mate.

Bella flinched at the thought of hunting, she didn't want the animal diet nor did she want to hunt humans. "How 'bout some blood bags suga'?" Charlotte asks softly as she saw the torn look on the girls face.

Instantly Isabella's shoulders relaxed, thankful of the blonde woman to offer her sustenance that wouldn't cause her to kill a human. "I would like that, thank you."

Smiling brightly at the girl she gestured Bella to follow her into the kitchen. "Let's get you some food while the boys sort out a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long updates, I have been stuck on several of my stories, mainly all my twilight stories as I found love in two new fandoms. Sherlock Holmes (THE MOVIE) and Leverage. I will also be speeding up the chapters. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Instantly Isabella's shoulders relaxed, thankful of the blonde woman to offer her sustenance that wouldn't cause her to kill a human. "I would like that, thank you."_

_Smiling brightly at the girl she gestured Bella to follow her into the kitchen. "Let's get you some food while the boys sort out a plan."_

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Garrett and Randall watched on as Peter paced the floor of the room, his hands clenched behind him as he thought a plan through.

"Peter, what shall we do with the lass?" Randall spoke hesitantly, causing the slowly creeping black eyes to lock onto him. A deep rumble echoing the room causing it to vibrate around them, Randall with fear quickly raised his hands knowing he had phrased his words wrong. "I meant should she and Charlotte stay here; how would she react to seeing Laurent? I know she said she could do this, but we never truly asked if she is."

Peter mulled it over in his head; he hadn't thought of that and mentally kicked himself for not considering Isabella's feeling son this.

"I said I needed to do this. My feelings in the matter are not part of the equation; I need to see him die; to see the flames eat him away to feel somewhat remotely safe again." The sharp voice of Isabella states from the door, her eyes vibrant red from feeding.

"Are you sure suga' I can always bring his head back for you." Peter offers worried, slowly making his way to Bella's side.

"I said yes, I need to come." She snaps her voice sharp and crisp like piercing ice as wisps of darkness spreading out from her. Garrett and Randall cringed and couldn't help but think that she was the perfect match for the Captain, damaged or not she was strong with power behind her.

"We will go and drag him from the house if need be." Kate utters from the door, her eyes dark as they lock onto her mates. "I rung Irena while we were in the kitchen, just to say Garrett had left me and I was on my way home. She told me her and Laurent will be at home with Tanya to make sure I am okay."

Garrett rubbed his chest absentmindedly, even the thought of leaving his mate had his chest clenching painfully.

"Then we leave now, I want him burning to ash by sunset tomorrow." Peter orders, "suga' can you stay hidden when we get there, just encase, I feel something might be coming and it will upset you." He whispers to his mate.

Isabella looks up at the gentle black eyes of the man, who saved her; her mate. She could trust him, she knew below the pain and fear that she could trust the man in front of her. "Okay," she whispers, placing her hand tentatively in his.

**~XxX~**

Footfalls could be heard crunching the snow beneath as they ran towards the Denali home. They had figured out a plan and now it was time to take out one of the key factors to Isabella's agonizing change.

The Captain was free, his mind racing with all the images and torture he could inflict on the fucker who had damaged his mate. His gift was working in patches and not to its full potential, he knew that the death of Laurent would be delayed but for what reason he did not know. He also knew that his mate trusted him and that's what made his gift work once more, she was powerful and her shield worked well and to her advantage.

Cocking his head to the side he slowed down so Randall and Kate overtook them, leading the way. They had come up with a plan that Char and Garrett should take the back hidden slightly from view with Bella while Peter, Randall and Kate took lead.

"Suga', move to the back with Charlotte and Garrett." He whispers down at his mate.

"Okay." Isabella agreed instantly, letting her hand drop from his and dropping back next to Garrett and Charlotte, slightly behind them both; their shoulders blocking her from any view the coven a head would have.

It took no later than a few minutes run to come to a large wooden home, a coven of five standing in the front confused as they caught a glimpse of Garrett.

"Kate, what is the meaning of this?" Tanya asks confused as she gestures to the supposed left mate.

Kate ignored her sister as her eyes locked on the fucker she wanted the most. "We come for him!" she hisses, her finger pointing to Laurent.

"Me? I am quite confused, what have I done to you Kate." Laurent asks confused as Irena clasps to his side.

"Kate?" she asks confused with a edge of anger in her voice, causing Kate's blackened eyes to lock onto her sisters.

"You will see." Kate replied smirking as she looked at the Captain.

The Denali clan all instinctively stepped back as they took in the now bare chested Captain before them, they were used to Peter; the Captains more humane counterpart and very rarely or at all dealt with the man – monster – before them.

"He is a reason as to why my mate is hurt." The Captain uttered darkly, his voice rough as his movements were once more jerky.

Laurent looked on with fear at the legendary Captain before him, he had met the Major and knew his reputation and the ones of the Captain were just as bad. But he was confused, what had he done to the Captain's mate when it was the first time meeting the legendary soldier.

"I am confused, what had I done to your mate? I have not come across you or yours bar the Major." Laurent spoke softly, his palms out and eyes downcast.

"You delivered her to _Victoria!" _the Captain hissed, causing Laurent's eyes to widen in horror.

"No, no, you are mistaken… I delivered no vampire to Victoria." He hurried out causing a humourless chilling laugh to fill the air.

All eyes shot to Charlotte and Garrett who were standing shoulder to shoulder, hiding Isabella from view, only to move as two hands gently pushed them out of her way. The Denali's gasped in horror as they took in the disfigured woman before them, her eyes glinting with madness as they trained on the French vampire.

"No, but you _did _deliver a human." She chuckled, moving to stand beside her mate. "A human who was tortured by the vampire you gave her to, tortured by many and feasted upon like nothing but a pet." She spat causing the others to look at Laurent horrified as he tried to back away, only stilling by Irena's iron grip.

"Is what she saying true Laurent?" Irena asks horrified, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

Laurent gulped as he tried to escape her grip, only to cringe as she dug her nails into the muscle of his arm. "No, she lies!" he lied futilely, but none could deny that what Peter and Isabella said was true.

"How could you! You knew who she was and what it would do to them!" Irena hissed thinking of the Cullen's. Ever since they came to here they had spoken about nothing but Bella, now here she was, damaged because of him.

"She was nothing but a pet to them! He said so!" Laurent snarled; smacking the sister – his supposed mate – away from him.

"That may be so, but you still caused my mate pain. Now it is your turn to feel the agony you delivered her too." The Captain rumbled out in a fierce roar, his legs bending ready to strike; teeth bared to bite. Only to spin and roar as he felt the familiar emotional shift begin in him.

"Hello… _brother!" _he spat, his hand curling around his mate as he saw his sire peering at him shocked from the tree line with the rest of his coven.

"Peter…" he whispers, before his eyes locking on the woman at his side. "Bella…?"

Isabella felt the fury build up in her as she saw the fucker who caused this, who had given the okay for her agony. _Jasper._

* * *

**A/N: I know long delay and left on a cliffy. I have been writing a lot of Canon and other fandom work lately. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Triggers might be in this chapter for some, so warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Peter…" he whispers, before his eyes locking on the woman at his side. "Bella…?"_

_Isabella felt the fury build up in her as she saw the fucker who caused this, who had given the okay for her agony. Jasper._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Peter knew that everyone was in for a world of hurt as he saw Isabella freeze, her arms tensing as her eyes darkened to a black. He knew instantly that it would be very much like when she had confused him and Jasper together.

Jasper cringed as he felt the wave of fury, hate and malice roll off the vampire before him. Knowing it would be a bad thing to do, he pushed wave after wave of calm at her; only stopping as a snarl vibrated around the open space.

"YOU!" she seethed, her arm shooting out so only one pointed finger was pointing at him. "You're the main reason I am _this_!" she seethes gesturing to herself and confusing the fuck out of him.

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talkin' bout, I ain't the one who changed you." He spat out through gritted teeth as he tried to fight off her emotions.

Isabella laughed, chilling everyone to the very core as she strutted forward slightly; ripping the clothes from her body only leaving her underwear. "You told _Maria _I was nothing but a _pet! _That _you _didn't care what happened. That they should do _whatever they wanted_ to the human!" she laughed out, her eyes alight with wrath.

Jaspers stomach dropped as he relayed that phone call, the one that he never told anyone about.

_**~XxX~**_

_Jasper was hunting, alone once again since they had left Bella. He knew it was his fault for tearing apart the family and tried to avoid them as much as possible in fear. _

_Shaking his head he took perch in a tree; his tree that he went to think. Closing his eyes he began to listen to the sounds around him, the running stream, the animals and all things natural; only stoping as a ringing jerked him from the peace. _

"_What!" he spat, thinking it was his brother disturbing him as per usual. _

"_What, no hello mi __cariño?" the familiar voice of his sire purred from the other side. _

"_What do you want bitch and how the fuck did you get my number?" he spat, instantly furious and worried that she had done something to Peter or Charlotte, the only people outside the Cullen's who knew this number. _

"_Now, now Major… is that any way to speak to your sire?" she tisked, her voice clipped. _

"_What do you want?" Jasper gritted out through clenched teeth, his patience thinning. _

_Maria huffed before sighing sadly, "I have this pet and I wanted to know what you want done to her, she's human and innocent… just how you like them." She giggled out, causing jasper to snarl and break the branch he was sitting on between his grasps. _

_As soon as his feet touched the ground he was pacing, a continuous snarl escaping his lips. Hiding the click and giggles from the other side. "I don't give a fuck about any human, do whatever pleases you to the human pet!" he roared, smashing the phone between his clenched fists. _

_**~XxX~**_

"Oh god…" Jasper choked out as he shook himself out of the memory, only to find pain exploding from his chest as he flew through the air.

Peter watched as Jasper shook himself from the memory he was obviously in, horror, self-loathing and shock rolling off him in waves that it made him suspicious.

The Cullen's and Denali's watched on with a myriad of emotions as they watched the female vampire charge forward and do a perfect spinning back kick into Jaspers jaw, her foot scraping up his chest in the process.

"God isn't here right now." She mutters darkly as she instantly took off after the hurtling body, her mate and the others on her tail.

All were watching in awe, including the ones who knew Jasper at his worst as they saw Isabella effectively take down the major. Her fingers dug into her chest to the knuckles as she slams him into the ground, sending dirt and debris flying everywhere.

Isabella roared in pleasure as she ripped the chunk of flesh from the vampire who had caused her pain, who had allowed them to cause her pain's chest.

"Holy shit…" Garrett, Emmett and Randall uttered in a whimper as they saw black and white creamy ooze spill from the gaps in her now clenched hand and the Major groaning in pain in a fetal position.

"JASPER!" Alice screeched as she rushed forward, only to stop as a wave of knee buckling pain hit her.

Isabella smirked at the supposed god of war below her feet, dropping the black clump of ooze and rotten tissue on his chest. She bent down at the waist, her teeth gleaming and eyes burning with satisfaction as she points to the scar above her heart. "Now you know what your heart getting ripped out feels like, but unlike your sire and the bitch Victoria I showed you mercy and gave it back." She whispers deadly calm, but all heard her as they stood in silence; watching as she turned her back onto him.

"I… I didn't… K-K-Kno-ow I –I-It wa-s-s-s yo-o-o-ou-u…" Jasper gasped out through his pain as he pushed his bones and missing useless artery back into his chest. Isabella froze instantly, her body whipping around as her mind relayed what she just heard.

"Didn't know it was me; DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ME! Why else would those whores call you for, how else would they get your number, the one thing _Edward _forgot to take from me?" she seethes her hands and fingers turning into claws once more.

"Suga' that's enough, we will deal with him – _them – _later." Peter uttered as he gestured for her to return to his side. "We have Laurent to deal with before we can deal with the shit _Jasper _did." He told her, spitting his sires name with disdain as he glared at the rest of the horror stricken face, the only plus side of this was that the pansy fucker wasn't here to upset her more.

Peter already feared his mate's sanity at this point of time; her eyes already pitch black with flickering flames of red in them.

Isabella was instantly at Peter's side. Randall, Charlotte, Kate and Garrett surrounding them with a struggling Laurent in their arms.

Laurent was fearful, he knew his fate was to be much worse than what he had just witnessed, after all Jasper was played into saying what he did, he himself was the one that delivered her to Victoria to be tortured. Peter smirked as he saw Laurent begin to struggle less as he saw realization and resignation cross the fuckers eyes.

"Yes Laurent, your punishment is going to be worse." Peter chuckled darkly before his fist struck out and connected with the fucker's sternum, effectively cracking it.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know short... but with all the reviews I couldn't help but give you another chapter, EVEN THOUGH I was almost done with the next chapter to Unseen Events. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Yes Laurent, your punishment is going to be worse." Peter chuckled darkly before his fist struck out and connected with the fucker's sternum, effectively cracking it. _

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Peter smirked in satisfaction as his fist connected with the fucker's stomach again with a sickening crack. Causing Laurent to buckle under the pain; though not having the satisfaction to curl up as Garrett and Randalll held him in their arms.

"Garrett, you and Kate stay here and keep an eye on the other fuckers… till I deal with this filth." The Captain ordered as he let another blow of his fist connect to the vampire's stomach.

Garrett hesitated, he didn't want to stay. After everything he heard he wanted to take his own flesh from Laurent, but on the plus side he got to stay with Jasper. Oh he had a thing or two to say to him, or even take another chunk of flesh from him. "Okay. Kate, come here sweetheart. We have other matters to take care of." He told his mate as he jerked his head to Jasper.

Kate smirked as she nodded, stepping away from the newborn woman with a hesitant step. She like her mate had become very attached to the wounded female.

Peter turned and gave one last blank stare over the Cullen's and Denali's before grasping the soft spot between Laurent's neck and collarbone; digging his nails into the flesh. Laurent let out a scream as he went to clutch at Peters hand in agony.

"Peter, we need to move quickly." Bella states, her voice clipped and void of emotion. Her dark eyes staring blankly at the fucker before her, but she was anything but emotionless; fury and vengeance bubbled inside of her.

Peter nodded at his mate, casting a long look at Randalll and then a harder one at Garrett. It was a look that told Garrett if he fucked this duty up and lost sight of any of them before him Peter himself would hunt him down and kill him.

"Will do," Garrett uttered back, his eyes dark as they trained back onto Jasper who had managed to piece himself together again and with aid; picked himself up.

The Cullen's and Denali's watched on in horror as they saw Peter and Randall drag a thrashing Laurent deeper into the trees with Charlotte and the woman they had considered a daughter following.

"Kate, can you go grab the major a deer, even though the fucker doesn't deserve relief from the pain I'd rather not feel the effects." Garret asked of his mate softly, his eyes locked onto everyone.

"My poor baby…" Esme sobbed out as she couldn't hold her emotions in anymore, breaking down into tearless sobs; Carlisle quickly pulling his fallen mate into his arms.

"Garrett?" the voice of Carmen draws the battle ready vampire's attention immediately. He raised his brow in question, he hated being rude to her but right now he couldn't talk; the outburst of Esme causing his glands to go into overdrive and his venom bubbled and burned in his throat.

"What did she mean when she whispered 'Now you know what your heart getting ripped out feels like, but unlike your sire and the bitch Victoria I showed you mercy and gave it back' to Jasper?" Carmen knew deep down what she meant and she was horrified, disgusted and angered. She wasn't disgusted by Bella or what she had done, no; she was disgusted at the Cullen's at Jasper and what had happened to her in general if it wasn't for them.

Garrett took a deep breath and looked at his friend, torn on needing to tell her and not wanting to betray the girls trust. "I cannot tell you. That is only for her to tell. All you need to know Carmen that all her wounds, every _single _one of them were caused by many vampires; under torture in both human _and _vampiric life." He told her and the gasp that escaped everyone sounded filled the silence.

Tanya and Irena were horrified, they had seen many things in their 1000 years and what they had heard made them feel physically sick, Irena more so at the fact she had thought that _monster _the captain now held and tortured was her mate. Tanya sensing her sister's distress quickly pulled Irena into her arms.

A cry of agony escaped Laurent's lips as Randall took pleasure in removing his finger joints one by one under Peter's instruction, of course the scream was all but a gurgle seeming as they reached a clearing Laurent had begged Isabella to spare him. In return she had shot forward in a blink of an eye and ripped out his tongue.

"Randalll." The simple command from the Captain caused him to stop. Laurent's hands were nothing but oozing palms that twitched wildly from the agony.

Peter leant close over Laurent and pressed his for down on the tibia of the fucker below him, "do you think you have learnt your lesson?" he asked with a snarl as Laurent let out another scream when Peter pressed his foot down harder, snapping the two bones.

Laurent knowing that the pain would never end and no matter what he was to say it would still end in his death. "N-N-N-uh-uh-oo" he tried to form as he shook his head wildly causing Peter to chuckle.

"Oh you so you ain't as stupid as I thought. Randall; move to the feet." Peter ordered, gesturing to the fucker's bare feet. Randall smirked and got to work, slowly removing the toes; so slow if you listened heard enough you could hear the muscle and skin tear away from the bone.

Isabella watched on with a blank stare by Charlotte's rigid form, they were waiting for their queue to join. Even though Isabella wanted revenge she needed to see her _mate _– she still found trouble of thinking the word – in action, her body and everything craved safety. The more she watched Laurent, the man who had delivered her to the bitches cry in agony the more safe she felt with Peter.

When Randall was done, he looked at the Captain with a smirk as he crushed the digits in his hand effectively. They would reform quickly, but you could still feel the pain from the breaking and grinding of the bones.

The captain moved quickly and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Laurent's neck, ripping off his arm in the process. The muffled screams grew louder as Peter spat the foul taste of Laurent's venom into the wound with his own.

It was interesting to see how unknown venom attacked the venom of another vampire close up. How the silvery white crackled and sizzled as it burned into the flesh, trying to fight of Laurent's attacking venom as well as knit together the wound. This though unlike other times pissed Peter off; his mate had suffered worse than he in his whole life; including in the southern wars. She had felt her face and skin melt, pucker and heal by the gift of a fire elemental; on top of the multiple bites and leftover sensation of the change.

Peter made quick work of his other arm and legs before handing them to Randall and Charlotte to reattach, the screams that followed were satisfactory; ones that made Peter purr at the pleasure of his revenge on one fucker.

When Laurent was finally attached together he was slumped sideways onto the ground, his eyes distant as he silently screamed in pain. Halfway through the reattachment of his limbs, Isabella got sick of hearing his screams; he was weak in her mind – for she didn't utter a word but curses under her agonizing torture – so Bella ripped his vocal chords out.

Peter turned to his mate and gave her a smouldering concerned look, she had yet to make a sound or even move bar the times she ripped out his ability to speak.

"Are you okay Isa?" He asks causing Isabella to turn his way with a blank look before blinking.

"Isa..." Isabella spoke slowly, saying the name on her tongue. It sounded foreign but it suited her well. "I like it, I wish to be called Isa." She informed them matter-of-fact.

Charlotte, Randall and Peter nodded without hesitation as they watched on with worried eyes. They watched as she simple walked over to the slumped and moaning flesh before reaching down and grabbing a fist full of dreadlocks and with her nails – scalped him. Laurent's body twitched violently and his closed eyes snapped open, staring into the cold detached ones of Isa.

"You will suffer quickly, for you only delivered me not torture me; my special brand of rage is only to be accompanied with those fuckers." She chuckled as she saw the panic rise in the fucker's eyes before her. With a flick of her wrist the rest of his hair was removed and Laurent's body slumped to the ground once more.

Charlotte, Peter and Randall watched on with awe filled eyes as they saw Isabe… Isa release her beast upon the vampire; her hands moving swift and precise as she sliced his skin and flesh into ribbons before ripping out his internal organs and ended with his eyes. His body was nothing but a twitching corpse as venom coated the ground and surrounding area, even they were coated in it.

"Isa?" Peter asked as he watched his mate flip Laurent so the back of his neck rested between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Isa looked up with a smirk before dropping to her knees and yanking hard. Laurent's head snapped off with a sickening crack followed by ripping.

"Holy shit." They muttered in awe as they saw the still attached spinal cord to his head.

Isa shrugged simply, "I wanted to bring them back a gift." she smirked before jerking her head in the direction of the Cullen's.

Peter laughed excitedly, his beast purring at how dark and skilled his mate was; an equal match for his own. "I'm sure they would love it, burn the fucker and lets head back." He ordered Randall as he held out his arm for Isa.

Isa hesitantly grasped Peter's skin, holding back the flinch and gasp by the sparks that filled her body with warmth but smiled up at her mate. Things will be okay, they had to be. For now.

* * *

**A/N: well sorry for the long delay and what not, been stuck on ff in general. Next will be the confrontation with the Cullen's and Denali's… Ed won't be in it till later. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Peter laughed excitedly, his beast purring at how dark and skilled his mate was; an equal match for his own. "I'm sure they would love it, burn the fucker and lets head back." He ordered Randall as he held out his arm for Isa. _

_Isa hesitantly grasped Peter's skin, holding back the flinch and gasp by the sparks that filled her body with warmth but smiled up at her mate. Things will be okay, they had to be. For now._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The Cullen's and Denali's waited with baited breaths for Bella and the others to come back. The Denali's knew Laurent would not be returning, no one fucks with the captain and lives to tell the tale.

Kate had returned with cold dead animals not long after they had dragged him away, dropping the carcases at Jaspers feet with a sneer. Now she stood next to her tense mate, he was back into his warrior frame of mind; she knew he wouldn't fail Peter.

"I didn't know…" Jasper whispered from his slumped position on the fallen tree; causing all sets of eyes to fly to him.

"_You didn't know?" _Garrett hissed, his accent turning thick from his youth. "How could you not know that it was her?"

Jasper bared his teeth in anger, "Because I was never close to her! Alice and Edward never let me, I had no clue she had my number let alone the only number the family, Peter and Charlotte knew!" he snapped, his voice straining in some places as his chest heaved from his pain filled rage.

"Maria likes to play games, she said no human name nor did I hear anyone but her. It isn't the first time she has contacted me with a proposal to get me to come back. Bribing me with a human was her usual tactic!" he snarled, standing to his feet and wobbling slightly.

Garrett snarled, his body tensing more as he began to get ready to spring. "It is still no excuse, you had fucked up! You are still to blame!" He roared before springing, crashing into the major with a thundering force. The others were ready to jump in, only to be stopped by the Denali family and his mate.

"You go near my mate I will shock you." Kate threatened darkly, her hands and fingers sparking.

A mighty roar filled the stunned silence as Garrett stood above a crumpled Jasper with his arm. His other hand rose to decapitate the major only stopping when Isa shot out of the trees and captured his arm.

"Leave him; he will suffer with the fact that he caused my pain. He will look upon my scars and see his fault and the mistakes he made." She told him so that only she, Jasper and Garrett could hear.

Garrett nodded and stepped back after giving Jasper one last glare, he wanted to hurt him a bit more but he still wanted to earn the newborns trust. He didn't know what made him being drawn to her, she was familiar in a way; reminded him of his youth.

"Where is Laurent?" Esme whispers naively from a grim looking Carlisles side.

At the noise Isabella smirked and lifted the skull and spine from her side, the very thing Jasper couldn't seem to take his eyes off. He had seen it done before, but with lots of practise and never done so perfectly.

The Cullen's gasped in horror and Irena let out a cry of horror, her heart clenching. He may not have been her mate, but she still loved him so.

"A gift for you," Isa chuckled before chucking the head in front of the Cullen Coven. "The rest of him is ash."

"What happened to you? You never use to be this… this… savage." Alice spat as she stood off to the side, earning several growls, Peter being the loudest.

Isa bared her teeth at the fucking midget, "You truly want to know?" she hissed, stalking forward swiftly and yanking Alice by the hair and chucking her into the middle of field.

"I was tortured as a human- burned, maimed, sliced, bitten, beaten… _raped… _Then as the three men took me they changed me as they lost themselves in a lust bloodlust haze and then I was torn apart and had my heart ripped out of my chest the second it stopped beating." She hissed deadly calm, spitting some words out through gritted teeth. The women sobbed into their mates while the men wished they could be sick.

"I do not want your fucking pity." Isabella spat as she looked into their eyes.

"I want my fucking redemption and I am starting here. Jasper was the voice I heard when my torture got worse, Edward was the one who left me alone in the woods to be taken and _you _all left the fucking redheaded bitch after killing her mate because a _child _said no." she hissed her eyes darkening black with each reason to the point the whites were gone and a red haze gleamed over them.

"Isa, it is okay, they will suffer soon enough." Peter states as he gently places his hand on her forearm, careful to come off as nonthreatening. "We need to leave."

He knew that they could not maim the Cullen's now and that the cuntpire of a seer will suffer the most when the time comes. But for now they needed to leave before the every living thing within 100 miles of here would be decimated by her hands.

Isa stiffened and let out a snarl as she felt a hand on her flesh, she refused to be the victim now; never again will it happen. Her black eyes locked with the man before hers and her arm rose to strike; only stopping when she realised the man before her had no scent.

_Maaaate… no scent… mate… no huuuurt… he proteecttt… maaaaate… _her beast purred, informing her of who he was and to not attack.

"Ok." She states with a jerky nod, her eyes flickering over the faces of the vampires around her, finishing on the supposed Major.

"He comes. His punishment hasn't finished yet." She hissed, leaving no room for argument.

The Cullen's all began to speak at once trying to get her to change her mind, but there was no way for that to happen. Isa had made up her mind and with one simple hand gesture from Jasper, they stopped immediately shocked.

"I will go. I will be fine." He gasps, holding his arm into place. He can't remember being in so much pain before besides his change, but back with Maria he was always starved and numb. He never felt the sting of a bite nor the loss of a limb unless Maria made him feel it.

"But Jasper!" Alice whined, crossing her arms and stomping her foot a little.

"Don't Alice, it will be much worse if you argue with me or try to stop me. I will be fine." _I hope… _he finished off in his mind.

"Fine!" she huffed, this time stomping her foot fully and turning her back onto him.

Peter watched the altercation with sharp eyes, he knew they were not mates, in fact he knew who Jasper's true mate was but until the seer and the mind reader were dead he would never know of the fact nor believe it.

"Randall… Garrett…" Peter ordered, jerking his head at Jasper. Both men shared a look and a smirk as they roughly grabbed the supposed god of war in their arms, still slightly shocked and disgusted at his domesticated life. The midget had killed the warrior in him and turned him into a pansy ass loafer wearer.

"Wait!" Tanya calls barely above a whisper.

Isa and Peter turn with raised brows at the succubus before them, Peter gesturing for her to continue.

Looking at the rest of her coven she looks back at the Captain and his mate before them, "let us come, let us help." She begs.

Peter cocked his head to the side and sighed, he looked at his mate who wanted so badly to say no but she too knew that for her redemption there needed to be more people. Maria and Victoria had a large army and the six of them could not go up against a hundred.

"Come." She states before disappearing into the trees with Peter, the others following suit quick with a last glance over their shoulders.

The Denali's quickly bid their goodbye to the Cullen's and followed the Captains coven into the thick forest.

* * *

**A/N: well okay here you go, hope you are enjoying my morbid mind. Btw, don't forget to find my group on facebook The Mind of WhiteWolfLegend. Now that Unseen Events are finished I will have time to update my other stories and sort of it's sequel. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence, language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Peter cocked his head to the side and sighed, he looked at his mate who wanted so badly to say no but she too knew that for her redemption there needed to be more people. Maria and Victoria had a large army and the six of them could not go up against a hundred._

_"Come." She states before disappearing into the trees with Peter, the others following suit quick with a last glance over their shoulders._

_The Denali's quickly bid their goodbye to the Cullen's and followed the Captains coven into the thick forest._

* * *

**3rd POV**

The Denali's ran behind the Captain's coven with worried looks. They were horrified in what had happened and that a man they had invited into their coven and bed for Irena had caused the woman so much agony.

In truth they instantly felt for the poor girl and were sickened by the people they called cousins. They of all knew that introducing a human into a wold of supernatural would kill said human if they were left unprotected, either by the knowledge and wrath of the Volturi or by another vampire.

In this case it was a vampire mate. A mate they killed and then left the threat of the other to bring vengeance down on all she thought responsible and in this case it was a human girl. Oh the agony she must have went through.

Jasper could feel the hate and horror rolling off of the Denali clan and the muted waves of disappointment and shame from Randall and Charlotte. Oddly enough he could feel nothing from his progeny and his mate, it disgruntled him. Though he was in a mass of people he knew that he had fucked up, his agony from Bella's punishment rattled the chains of his inner monster who howled at an agony he had never had felt before. The Major was shamed, shamed for listening to a woman who was not his mate and shamed for the agony the human now vampire went through.

He knew something was up when Maria had called; it was a small nagging feeling in his brain that alerted him to her mischief, though he passed it off as her trying to win him back like many times she had done in the past.

How was he going to make it up to his brother and his mate? The Major knew that there would be no instant forgiveness and for the first time since he was created the Major wanted to work for something that wasn't blood and mayhem.

Peter looked over his shoulder as he felt the internal shift in his emotions. It was crushing almost and it was a feeling he remembers well, the Major had merged with Jasper and was now in charge.

It did not matter though, for Peter's anger was still the main part of his emotions at the current time. Though his mate had damaged the body of Jasper, he wished to damage the body of the Major. It was odd to explain but when your beast took over, the body you had was not yours anymore it was different.

Isabella moved closer to her mate as the sky began to darken. Her eyes scanning the trees in paranoia, her flight reactions close as fear began to settle in. Peter sensing her emotions grasped her hand in his, causing Isabella to tense before relaxing at the sensation Peter's skin had on hers.

He felt different to her, his touches ones of kindness and not the abusive ones she was so use to that end in pain. It relaxed her, she still could not understand the feelings but she knew that something was there between her and her mate. Mate, a word she could not comprehend or trust, the very word Edward had called her and then abandoned her. She was fearful, but the more she was around Peter she began to trust him; little by little.

The Denali's watched with rapt attention as they saw Isabella move closer to Peter almost nervously, his hand enclosing around hers comfortingly. It was a sight that they had seen many do before but this one was different and couldn't explain why.

"We should be close to my cabin, only a few more miles to go. I have plenty of room but I do ask for you not to break anything if something were to cause you to become enraged." Peter spoke as his sharp eyes locked onto Jasper, as he spoke to the others. The warning was for everyone, including himself.

"Do I still have my old room?" Jasper blurted before he could think causing Peter to narrow his eyes.

"Yes. But you will be moved because I want you nowhere near my mate." He hisses his free hand clenching tightly as he gritted his teeth. Jasper nodded solemnly but understood, he caused her more agony by that fucking phone call and it was his fault for not killing Victoria when he had the chance too. BUT mainly it was Edwards fault for her being still alive, _we won't have to worry about her _my ass.

Charlotte and Randall moved closer to Isabella as they got closer to home, their eyes on Peter and Jasper as the tension between the two of them

When the log cabin of Peter's home came into view Isabella knew she was almost safe, being out in the open made her nervous like she would be taken from the man who saved her, changed her in some way; a good way.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Peter roared as he tackled his sire to the ground, his fists punching anything they could hit as he let his rage go.

Jasper laughed as he flipped Peter off of him, getting up and spitting the venom from his mouth due to the damage his progeny caused.

"What's so funny?" Peter snarled as he dusted himself off, just itching to hit him more.

"Motherfucker? I've never fucked a mother; well actually I lie so I guess I am a mother fucker but not really. I'm just a fucker, I love to fuck and I've fucked a lot; so yeah, I am just a fucker and not a mother fucker." He chuckled out while straightening his clothing.

The others looked at him, worried that Jasper maybe has finally lost his mind or at very least close to it. What could they say to that?

When Isabella snorted all eyes shot to her in shock, she was even shocked. But how could anyone _not _find that funny. She could faintly recall that Jasper was always a silly fucker, it was a distant memory, the only memory of ever spending time alone with him bar the time he told her she was worth it. But those words were tainted now.

"I must say that was funny, Peter if you will excuse me… I'm going to my room…" she trailed off before dashing into the house.

Peter looked back towards jasper and bared his teeth, "don't think I ain't angry at you anymore fucker. You better be a fucking scarce ghost of a gentleman till all this bullshit has subsided or she in some way decides that you are even remotely forgiven. Do I make myself clear _Jasper?" _Peter snarled out, using his real name and not the moniker that he always called him by.

"Understood." He replied quickly before wincing as the itch of his skin mending together began.

Peter nodded before looking at the Denali's and placed a smirk on his face. "Now, you are guests but for the love of fuck, don't make her uncomfortable. I do not think you wish to face her wrath yes? Anyways, I will show you to your rooms." With that he pivoted on his foot and marched inside, the Denali's fresh on his heels as they excitedly and nervously enter his home gasping.

Like their home it was made of timbre logs, but his somehow seemed to reflect the Texan style of his personality. It was warm and inviting, all wood and stone. There was a kitchen and a bar slash breakfast bar that nestled neatly and perfectly under the stairs that lead to the second floor.

The dining room and lounger were connected and open with large doors that lead out to the back deck overlooking the lands. It was truly stunning.

"You have an amazing home Peter." Carmen breathes in awe.

"Thanks, Char and I built it together and it was our very first home. I could never leave it." He replied softly as he showed them to the rooms off to the side of the first floor. "Here are your rooms; you can choose who will have where, when your done we will need to discuss what's going to happen." With that he was gone, leaving the Denali's speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Right, well I don't know how you all think of the chapter but did you guys like Jasper's quote? **

**Anyways, sorry for the long delay. **

**Also don't forget to check out the Non-Canon awards and nominate your favourite Non-Canon story!**

**www . thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . **

**Please Review **

**E**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Thanks, Char and I built it together and it was our very first home. I could never leave it." He replied softly as he showed them to the rooms off to the side of the first floor. "Here are your rooms; you can choose who will have where, when your done we will need to discuss what's going to happen." With that he was gone, leaving the Denali's speechless._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Alice stood fuming as she watched that hussy and her so called mate leave taking the Denali coven and_ her_ Jasper with them. She should have been dead now or so broken enough for Edward to swoop in help her, nurse her back to health. She should never have become a fucking vampire until they gained her trust once more; now they lost the only power to help them gain victory.

Things were wrong and it was that entire barbarians fault for saving her. She knew she was in that cabin and was bidding her time relying on the visions she had received in her human life. Though now she saw the unpredictable nature of Peter Whitlock, she didn't see his decision to save her or even come here for the matter.

Both of them were a black haze in the things she deemed her life. Her visions were almost worthless and that pissed her off, it infuriated her beyond words.

"What has happened to her?" Esme sobbed as she turned into her mate's arms for comfort.

"I don't know my love, but we must respect what she wants. I am sure that in time or in dire need Jasper will call." Carlisle murmurs as he tried to sooth his mate. Guilt churned around in his stomach as he realised the mistake he made many months ago, now he was reaping what he sowed.

Alice, in her rage, turned on Carlisle and snapped her teeth. "She should have been dead or close to it, not _that savage's mate." _She snarled her eyes darkening before her body collided with the ground. A snarling, vicious Rosalie was on top of her, teeth bared and dripping venom.

"You little bitch, if I find out you were even remotely part of that girls torture and you _planned all this_ then you better find a nice place to hide because I will _gladly _hand you over to the devil myself." To emphasize her point, Rosalie drove her fist into the vogue page throw up beneath her.

Emmett with great reluctance peeled his mate away from the mutant midget, his eyes rolling as Alice shot him a mock grateful look. To the others Emmett may seem like a dumbass but in reality he knew how conniving the little bitch was and saw through all her lies; well nearly all through her lies.

"Leave." Esme whimpers softly, not turning to even look at the girl she once and somewhat still considers a daughter. The words from mere seconds before rattling around in her mind, showing her just how much Alice cared for their youngest.

"WHAT!" Alice screeched as she stood in one fluid movement, her hands balled into fists. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle turned his head, his dark eyes piercing Alice as he grasped his mates form for fear he would actually strike out and hurt a woman; a very questionable woman but one none the less. He didn't know what to do, or say in fear for said reason. With a sigh he turned his head, dismissing her and pulling his mate closer to his frame.

Grief, loathing, regret and self-hate churned in him. The more the thought of his actions, of his allowance of Edward to dictate _his _coven and then see Isabella, his daughter so broken made him ill. What had he done?

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Esme snarled as she looked away from her husband's chest to the woman before her. "You are not to be part of this family until you see the error of your ways and until I deem fit! I am disgusted by what has happened and it appears to be you partially to blame for her hate towards us!"

Alice screamed as she took off in a violent rage, she would get her revenged if it was the last thing she would do. No one fucked around with her plans and lived to tell the tale, oh she wasn't innocent as they all seem.

She remembered everything from her life and remembers the reason why she was in the asylum. Not because of her visions it was because she had drowned her big sister in the bath, pushed the neighbour down the stairs.

Plans began to form in her mind, she would need to find Edward first then find Maria and her useless lackey and promise her the victory she so desired. She didn't care what happened to that whore who took her Jasper as long as she began submissive and did everything they asked.

Oh but her having a mate now... It also changed her plans quite a lot.

**~XxX~**

Eyes snapped open in the depth of darkness in the crumbling ruins around. The eyes themselves reflecting the blackness back as they scan for any sign of trouble for any form of movement that would dare wake the ancient from his slumber.

For over three thousand years the ancient lay in the ruins that was called a curse, for any who dared stray near the darkened looming castle was for sure to never be seen again. After seeing no threat, no human to dared travelled into his domain the ancient closes his eyes once again.

Images and flashes of a woman danced across the Ancient's eyes, blinding him almost for he has not had a vision of his bloodline this strong in a thousand years. Images so brutal flash agonizingly slow as his skin prickled with pain as he felt the agony the woman went through.

With a roar the ancient shot up, the foundation crumbling as he crouched and snarled at the images he saw; felt the sheer agony she felt. This woman, his blood decedent was in trouble; but it was the face of the woman that sent his beast roaring. She looked much like his sister, his Is'bel the ancient who help power much like he.

The air crackles as the room began to light with the energy that shone from the dark ancient, his wrath and agony spreading from him as he saw the sheer brutality his blood has endured from another of his kind while _human. _

"ARO!" The ancient male roared once more before taking off into the darkness, his feet barely touching the barren earth as he went to find his child.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* oh no… hahahaha sucks to be Victoria, Alice, Maria and Ed right now don't it? **

**ALSO The story has been nominated in the awards go vote! :P **

**www . thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com . **

**Please Review **

**E**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_The air crackles as the room began to light with the energy that shone from the dark ancient, his wrath and agony spreading from him as he saw the sheer brutality his blood has endured from another of his kind while human. _

_"ARO!" The ancient male roared once more before taking off into the darkness, his feet barely touching the barren earth as he went to find his child._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The three kings sat on their thrones, two bored and the main head of coven – Aro – fidgeting slightly. There was something he knew was coming but could not place what it was. Something that he had only felt a few times in his whole vampiric life and this made him nervous.

"Aro stop fidgeting or I might just go mad." Caius snaps, his eyes narrowing on his brothers tapping fingers.

Aro stilled his hands and looked at his youngest brother. "Something is off, I can feel something stirring but cannot recall the feeling." He utters softly as his eyes dart around the room.

Marcus blinked as he let his gift take over before stiffening, he could feel the powerful bond of his brothers sire vibrating. This was odd indeed.

"Maybe it is because you have not fed, Heidi will be here soon with dinner." Caius snarks as he heard the familiar pitter patter of human hearts as they ooh'd and ahh'd at the tour they were getting before their demise.

Aro shook his head but agreed, "Maybe, that's not quite it but maybe I will know when I am happily fed."

The heads of the kings snapped to the door as a ferocious roar filled the silence before following screams of terror.

Demetri froze as he saw the ancient enter the castle, a snarl escaping his lips as he pounced and drained the tourists; Heidi's head rolling to the floor with open eyes. The tracker knew who the man was and as he sensed Jane and Felix bound forward, he shot out his arms and held them back.

"Leave him, you won't win." He mutters softly to them as he slowly moved backwards into the wall, giving the ancient his room to feed.

"We need to stop him before he reaches the masters." Jane whispers worried as her eyes flicker to the wooden doors that lead to the throne room.

Demetri shook his head at the girl, "no, that is Master Lykos…" He started before Felix interrupted.

"Master Lykos?"

Demetri shot the behemoth a look of warning as another snarl echoed the hall, the ancient's eyes on the large vampire. "Quiet you fool; he will kill us if you aren't." Demetri hissed silently, bowing his head at the ancient before them.

When the last body fell, the ancient simply stepped over the corpse before following the scent of his childe to the doors before him. Cocking his head to the side, he smirked and kicked the doors open. Splinters of wood filled the room as the doors shattered upon impact and crumbled as they collided with the three kings.

Aro shook himself before looking at the vampire before him, holding back a whimper as he took in the enraged eyes of his make.

"Lykos, to-to what do I…" Aro cut off in a whimper as his sire moved closer, his hand closing around his throat tightly.

"Why was I woken to images of my blood being tortured and abused as a human and then a vampire?" The words came out in a slow calm hiss causing everyone to cringe as they saw the wrath in the ancient's eyes when he scanned the room. "I see now leaving you in charge of my coven was a mistake _Aro. _I gave you one task with this job and it was to keep track of my line, to protect it. Now tell me, when was the last time you looked and cared for them?" He hisses.

Marcus stood from the crumbling mess and calmly approached the king, his eyes not wavering as he bravely placed a hand on the arm grasping the one holding Aro. "It was my fault, the loss of my mate had caused me to become reckless and it is I who should take your wrath." Marcus gasps as the free hand of the Ancient comes around to snatch his.

"I wish to leave for _Am-erica now!" _Lykos hissed darkly, the name of the country he was unfamiliar with rolling off his tongue separately.

When no one moved he snarled, his hands waving before the scenes of what the ancient saw flashed across the king's minds as he shared them with them. The emotions of the vision crush them as they witnessed the brutality of their kind upon an innocent; the ancient's blood.

"Do you see what you caused? Do you see that my blood is badly broken because of the inactive protection and watch on her? She was a _child!" _The ancient roared at his child and the other two.

The kings groaned and whimpered at the part where the vision of where the girls heart was ripped out before the images went black.

Caius breathing through his mouth as he struggled from his fallen position let the rage flit over his face as he snarled at his brother. "I knew that we should have never become this -" he snarls gesturing to the thrones and room "- we were once active kings and now we sit _here and do nothing EVEN our meals are delivered." _He sneered angrily, pointing to the massacre in the hall way.

Caius was never one to sit around and do nothing; he was almost driven mad from the boredom but ever since Didyme's death they had left the active movements in the hands of the guards. But no more was Caius Volturi going to sit upon a throne, he will return to what he deemed a kings right. He will go on the missions like old times with the guards and take the matters into his own hands, he was sick of hearing everything from Aro's mouth.

"We will aid you in your quest Master Lykos." Demetri calls bravely from the door, his head high as the twins and Felix stood by his side.

Lykos turned and stared at the tracker, he could see the power radiate from him. A familiar gift tenor that he recalls from the last time he was here. The two children beside him were new to his eyes but can see the great gifts bestowed upon them while the brute was just an ordinary vampire with strength.

"Yes, that will be satisfactory. We need to leave now." He rumbles before turning on his foot and striding down the hall, the kings and guard in suite.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't, go join my group on facebook, or my like page its under my penname. It has all the images for my stories, including this one so you will be able to see Lykos and ect. **

**Please Review**

**E**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Yes, that will be satisfactory. We need to leave now." He rumbles before turning on his foot and striding down the hall, the kings and guard in suite._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Peter shot up from his resting perch in his library with a frantic look, his neck prickling with information. How the fuck his gift was working so strongly he didn't have a clue but he thanked whatever fucking god that blessed him with the information now.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he was out the door and outside before the call for everyone left his lips.

Randall, Jasper and Garrett hearing the call were instantly by his side, their eyes frantically scanning the trees. The Denali's stood cautiously at the door ready to defend if needed be.

"What's the problem Cap?" Char asks as she pushes her way through the Denali coven members and to her mate's side. Though her tone was casual her senses were sharp.

"We have trouble coming, _huge _trouble." Peter grunts as he turns and races to find his mate, they were coming for her.

Isabella sensing her mates approach turned and opened the door behind her, smirking slightly as she saw her mates raised hand to knock. "What is wrong?" she asks her smirk faltering as she saw the desperate need and panic in his eyes.

"We have company coming… not the good kind that I know of… they are coming for you." He spat out the last part of the sentence as he saw his mate shut down, her eyes blank as she got lost in her memories.

"FUCK!" he roared as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her downstairs. Peter knew he shouldn't have told her but he _knew _he had to for a main reason. If he kept this shit from her – no matter the memory lane trip – she would never trust him.

"Peter, who is coming for Isa? Is it that fucking whore and her cronies?" Char rambled before getting cut off.

"The Volturi." Peter mumbled as he brushed the hair from his mate's eyes, ignoring the gasps and curses.

Eleazer grimaced, he knew that the Volturi would catch wind of the Captains mate sooner or later but he had hoped that it would be later, much later when she had mastered her gift. She was a powerful shield, unlimited power and capacity both mental and physical and when a shield doesn't want to be found, no one can find them. Not even the best tracker or seer on earth.

But that wasn't just it, there was more underlying that, her shield was protecting the power that continued to build in there.

"Do you know who of the Volturi is coming?" Eleazer asks calmly, plans forming in his mind.

Peter grimaced before looking up at the ex-guard. Jane, Demetri, Felix… the brothers and the King." The last one came out with a frown, the king? There were three kings but his gift told him that the brothers were no longer the rulers.

Eleazer blanched a little at that, the three elites were coming along under the escort of the brothers and… "The _King!?" _he finished his thoughts out loud before collapsing into the chair, his eyes wide.

"Eleazer, mi amor what is wrong?" Carmen asks, her voice concerned as she scanned her prone mates face.

"He said the king. _The king!" _he gasps out, "we are going to die. He won't listen, no matter if I know him; he will not care."

Everyone watched in horror as they watched the eldest and composed man in the room break down. His eyes frantic as he scanned the room for the danger, they could swear if he was human he would be sweating.

Locking eyes on to the succubi sisters he cringes, "You three are the eldest here, who is the _rightful _king of the Volturi and the three brothers _sire_?" he stresses the words as he watched the girls zone out. It was Tanya who gasped first, followed by Irena and Kate.

"You mean Lykos? Lykos is _awake and ruler again?" _Tanya squeaks out, panic welling in her.

_"_Lykos, who is Lykos?" Jasper asks, even he hadn't heard of him and he knew quite a lot thanks to Maria.

"Lykos is the eldest vampire that anyone knows of; the rumours say that he was one of the _first _vampires created. Tanya is one of the youngest vampires that will remember him as of a thousand years ago he went to sleep and has not been seen since. If he has awakened once more and on his way here… Then something… Oh." Eleazer finished as his eyes flashed to Isabella's prone form.

"Oh... OH WHAT?" Peter hisses as Eleazer's eyes widened more.

"Lykos, I was there when he left. He gave Aro one task, one task alone and that was to keep an eye on his bloodline; his kin. If he is coming _here…" _he trailed off, not needing to say more as all eyes shot to Isa.

"Are you saying that my mate is the eldest and most ruthless vampire's _kin_?" Peter asks confused, his brows pulled down as he strokes his mates face.

"Yes. Unless someone told them about her power but I highly doubt that because the only people who know are us." Eleazer sighed out, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Who's coming for me?" Isa breathes out fearfully, "is it her… _them_?" she whimpers and curls into Peter's touch.

"No Darlin', someone who can help us. Someone, who could give us a huge advantage," He whispers soothingly, causing Isa to frown.

"Like who..." she trails off as bits of words filtered into her mind while she was in her darkest part of her mind. "The Volturi? The Volturi are coming here for… me?" she squeaks as her distant murky memory of Edward explaining the royal kings to her.

"Yes, they can help us." Jasper tells her from his spot.

"Edward told me they were savages, only collecting the most powerful vampires and destroy those who stand against them… They will hurt you because of me." She cries her voice full of panic and self-hate.

"No pequeño, they are not like that at all. Yes they collect gifts but on the gifted vampires will and with a very high pay. They are not savages as you were told and before you start Edward probably told you that to put fear of them in you, so you will always cling to him if the occasion arises." Eleazer hissed angrily, he knew the child lacked knowledge but to slander the kings who protect and govern the lands… Carlisle should be assessed to see if he is a fitting coven leader, he knows that it is law to teach his underlings the rightful rules and knowledge.

"Then why are they coming then?" She asks sitting up.

"They…" Peter starts before his head jerked to the door, a snarl escaping his lips as a hooded figure burst through the door. Wood and debris scatter the room as his eyes gleamed and a snarl vibrating from his chest.

"I have come for my kin give her to me and you will live." Lykos roared before hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha *ducks and hides from things being chucked* So I have been on a slight downfall in writing. My mojo up and left me with nothing but a fuck you and the spawn of plot bunnies the bitch let loose. So yeah. :P**

**Please Review **

**E**


	18. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay so some of you are asking about the stories and well yeah. I am currently on a stuck with my twi stories… I have not given up on them or abandoned them so don't worry but I probably won't be able to update them for a bit, I've just lost inspiration for them :( **

**They WILL be finished though. **

**If you have any questions PM me, you can also find me on FB. There is a link on my page. **


End file.
